1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationery assembly, and more particularly to a stationery assembly resembles a dolphin and provides multi-function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stationery holder in accordance with the prior is usually designed as a cylinder having a chamber defined therein for arbitrarily containing stationeries. Consequently, the user needs to spend time for looking for the purposed stationery in the conventional stationery holder and the cylindrical style looks mechanical. The next user's fingers may be hurt when a sharpened end of scissors or a knife extends out of the stationery holder. Furthermore, the conventional stationery has an open end such that the conventional stationery is inconvenient for taking along.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional stationery holder.